


Bad Dog Days

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dogmeat is a bad dog, Dogmeat likes smelly, Dogmeat loves you anyway, Freeform, Nick will do anything thing for his partner but this is pushing it, Other, floating stench cloud of death, request answered, sole survivor Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a normal day in Sanctuary until a stench came waltzing into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [djkaeru (fields)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields/gifts).



> First Fallout Fic ive done. Was a request for Djkaeru to have Nick and SS Jason give Dogmeat a bath. This is not beta read. Sorry for cruddy grammar. Oh man writing hard... words.. agghh.

It was a normal day in Sanctuary. Well as normal as it could be in a post apocalyptic radiated world. Nick stood outside the newly built bar in Sanctuary smoking a cigarette while his glowing yellow eyes watching the daily activity of the settlers. They had all been working hard to build a giant protective wall around the little town.

He once had recommended they take shelter in the vault but Jason would hear none of it. While yes it would be the ultimate protection to many bad memories lived there and the towns folk understood leaving it alone. The most they did was add it to the list of surrounding area to be corralled. There were nearly a hundred people now they needed more building space. Sanctuary had it all. Radio towers, Large food and water processing buildings, Hospital, Dining Hall, Trade Hall, large housing district, Basket ball court and the Bar was always a nice touch. Restaurant was the next on the list to be built for those passing through. Yes Sanctuary had become the new beacon of light in the darkness. The acceptance of all kinds of people, as long as they didn't cause trouble. The people kept to that. Adopting the way Good Neighbor ran things.

Thank you Hancock for teaching Jason what it meant to be a Mayor of a large town.

Nick had officially moved house from Diamond City small cramped living trading in for a nice sized house near the back of the settlement. And hey he got to keep his sign and Ellie joined him. That was nothing to sniff at that was for sure. He glanced up when he heard the random beeping and clicking of the turrets zero in on something his body tensing ready to aid in a fight if needed only to relax when Jason rounded the corner with Dogmeat. He chuckles pushing off the wall to go greet is friend when he stopped dead in his tracks. His smell sensors going on over drive as he slaps his hands over his nose and backs up with a gag.

" What in the blue blazes is that smell!! Jason what the hell did you crawl into!"

Jason sighs looking at him then down at the whimpering dried green and brown covered dog. "Why don't you ask him? He's the one giving off the putrid smell. I sincerely have no clue nor want to know what it is." Jason gave a long-suffering look to Nick. "Help me give him a bath will you? I’ll be over by the river..... we’ll wash him there then rinse him with some purified water. Bring the whole stock of soap with you......I have a feeling well need it." He sighs walking down to the river Dogmeat whimpering behind him.

"Oh don't even start boy. You did this not me."

Nick took a breath of fresh air the moment they walked off the cloud of stench wafting behind them sending other settlers fleeing the street. A unfortunate traders brahmin took a sniff then promptly passed out. Oh boy this was going to be a long suffering few hours.

"Welcome to Sanctuary Valentine. Where every day is never a dull one and where the occasional stench is enough to fry your circuits.” He groans once more before heading off to grab what he was asked.

It was nearly a week later that the stench finally left Dogmeats fur leaving Jason and crew to finally breath the normal radiated air once more. Nick and Jason sat around a circle with the rest of the crew smoking and drinking the rather peaceful day away. They all breathed in then let it out in a sigh until dogmeat came bounding over covered from head to toe in the brown and green goop once more barking happily tongue hanging out. Everyone took one look at the dog then to Jason before jumping up out of their seats and running off stating they had something to do. Nick gives Jason a deadpan look seeing the man with his head in his hands.

"I’ll get the soap."


End file.
